Earn my Trust
by Iplaywithchemicals
Summary: Sesshomaru is a agent in the FBI. He gets a mission to take out Naraku. But Souta is targeted unintentionally. Months later, Sesshomaru enters Souta's group without them knowing who he is. His mission was to get information on Naraku. Will Sesshomaru call in his own crew? Will he fall for Kagome? And will she learn that it was him that harmed her brother?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

June 20 2015 LA nighttime. 12:02 am.

Kagome laid in a puddle of her own blood.

Bruised face.

Broken left wrist.

Three cracked ribs.

Bruised legs.

Her 2005 Mitsubishi eclipse on its top twenty feet from her.

Wrecked all to shit.

Naraku stood above her in the street. His crew behind him.

Kohaku watched in sadness. But He would let no one see.

"This is what happens when you come on outside of your city. Even if you were running from cops alone. Which was foolish. We may have dated Kagome, but it doesn't matter. Your aren't welcome near my crew anymore and now I will leave you here to die. Let's see what Souta thinks of that." Naraku said with a smirk as he turned and got into his 2015 mustang.

He drove off.

Kagura, Kohaku, Magatsuhi, Hakidoshi, Kanna, and Byakuya all followed.

Kagome was left to die. She pulled out her phone weakly with shaky hands. She was mostly covered in blood.

She called her brother.

After a moments ring he answered.

"Hey sis where you at? Did you finally ditch the cops?" Souta asked.

He was one year older than her.

"R-Rancho road. Q-Quickly." She said weakly.

"Why the hell did you lead them there?!" He yelled.

"N-No choice. Help." Kagome said weakly.

She didn't even hang up.

She let go of her phone.

It fell in her puddle of blood. Forever ruined.

Souta got in his car. 1969 Shelby Mustang.

Miroku followed. So did Inuyasha and Sango.

Miroku is Souta's best friend.

Sango has a brother in Naraku's crew.

Kohaku was getting into the wrong things. Even killed a man. When he found Naraku's crew, they accepted him just as much as Souta's crew. But when he got in.

The only way to leave Naraku's crew was in a casket.

Sango was devastated.

Inuyasha ran away from home when he was fifteen. He hasn't heard any word on his family since. He is now eighteen.

He's been in the crew for three years. His father is the chief of the FBI. When Souta learned two years ago, he was pissed. He called Inuyasha a traitor and every name in the book. But soon enough, He had gained Souta's trust once again.

He had not talked to Sesshomaru either. He had no reason too. He remained hidden in Souta's crew.

Kikyo, Shippo, and Hachi, were also in the crew.

Miroku and Inuyasha were on their 2010 Ninja 650r bikes. Both were black and they bought them at the same time.

Sango was in a 2008 Dodge Dart. It was blue.

All four vehicles drove down the road. Miroku and Inuyasha looked out for cops and Naraku's gang.

Souta was in the lead and Sango was in the back.

They drove down the road until they saw her flipped over eclipse.

They quickly parked and ran towards her.

Souta kneeled down and held his sister upright. She had blood in the corner of her mouth.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Sango said worriedly.

Souta looked up at Sango.

"Kagura works at the hospital. If she or Naraku find out she is there she will be killed and no one would know who killed her. We have to care for her ourselves." He said coldly.

Sango nodded.

They took Kagome back to the house.

Souta's crew went back to his house. They all lived together.

By morning, Kagome was asleep and Souta was pissed. He knew exactly who done it.

He would get his revenge.

Nearly one year later. May 9 2016. *With Inutaisho (Chief of the FBI)*

Inutaisho sat at his desk. He just got a target for a fugitive named Naraku Onigumo.

It was obvious, he couldn't send out his agents. Naraku knew all of them. All except his son.

He picked up the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number. After a moment he picked up.

"What is it father?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance.

"I need you to take out a target. He's too dangerous to be kept alive." Inutaisho said.

There was a pause.

"Very well father. You will have your results by the end of the week. Send me the information." Sesshomaru said.

He hung up.

Inutaisho smirked.

Sesshomaru never failed him.

A/N:Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

A/N: Everyone is the same species in this story as they are in the anime.

It was daylight.

Sesshomaru stood on the roof of a skyscraper.

If someone looked up from the ground where Sesshomaru was at, they would not see him.

He had his sniperrifle in hand. It was a bolt action.

He looked at the street racers below.

He got a call on his ear piece.

Sesshomaru pressed the button.

It was his father.

"Target has black hair and his eyes can change from red to brown so be mindful of your surroundings. Red car. We don't know what kind currently. He should be one of the racers on the line coming up." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru looked through the scope.

He watched the cars pull up to the line.

Sesshomaru took a moment to check out each car and racer.

Both racers had brown eyes and black hair and ironically, had red cars.

"Both racers and cars are alike sir." He said.

Sesshomaru always sounded professional on a Mission.

"We have a 1969 Cherry Red Shelby Mustang and a 2016 Red Mustang on the lines." Sesshomaru said.

There was a pause.

"It's the Shelby. Use all methods necessary to take it out. We have jaken in the next building to assist if needed." Inutaisho said.

Jaken was Sesshomaru's partner. There was times when he just wanted to injure jaken in whatever ways Sesshomaru found nessicary.

"Understood sir." Sesshomaru said.

"Whenever your ready." Jaken said.

Jaken also had a rifle. He was looking through the scope of his gun.

A demon with fire bending abilities was standing in front of the cars. He was also in-between.

He extended his hands outward.

A wall of fire came out of each hand.

When the demon closed his hands into fists, the fire disbursed. The drivers sped off.

Sesshomaru set his sights on the Shelby.

He looked through his scope as the back of the drivers head was in sight. They were going down hill and quickly getting out of range as they were on a straight away.

The only shot Sesshomaru could take was hitting the windshield and through the seat to hit the target in the back.

He took the shot. The bullet hit its target. But the car was still going. Sesshomaru couldn't have that. He had to make sure the target was dead.

He pulled back on the bolt ejecting the spent casing, and quickly pushed it back forward to load the next round.

He luckily had a silencer on the barrel of the gun. No one heard a thing.

Sesshomaru aimed at the back left tire. He shot. It hit right on it's target. The back end of the car was thrown up. It manage to get on its side as it rolled down the hill in many flips.

When the car stopped it was on its top. Sesshomaru got a clear view on the driver through his scope. The other car was driving off.

"Wrong target! You hit the wrong person abort mission!" Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru looked down at the crowd that was at the starting line.

Sesshomaru looked to the car driving off.

He aimed at the tire.

But the when Sesshomaru too the shot, the car hit a bump and he got the tail light instead.

A small crew got in there cars and drove towards the flipped car. Sesshomaru backed up and quickly gathered his stuff.

Him and Jaken went back to base.

*With Inutaisho and Sesshomaru in Inutaisho's office.*

Sesshomaru sat down in the seat in front or Inutaisho's desk. Inutaisho was sitting down as well.

Suddenly, Inutaisho stood and slammed his fist on the desk leaving a dent behind.

"You hit the wrong damn person!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru stood from his seat. His anger was obvious.

"Don't you dare blame this on me father! I was following the leads you had given me! I am not the only one at fault!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Inutaisho called down the best he could.

"Your lucky he is not dead." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. When he got his anger at bay, he sat back down.

Inutaisho too sat down.

Inutaisho pulled out the case file. He looked at it for a moment before he looked back up at Sesshomaru.

"Okay, we will wait some time before we make our next move. There is a rumor that the one you shot has a group or gang. What ever you would call them. They are acquainted with Naraku's gang on good or bad terms. I am unaware of where they stand. You will enter there group and gain all information that they have on Naraku. You will earn their trust and if needed, when the time is right you may bring in your own crew." Inutaisho paused as he looked at his son.

The look on Inutaisho's face was completely serious.

"If they question your staus or question who you are, i will personally wave all crimes against you. but if fail, i will just call in Rin to do the job you failed to do." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru glared.

"She may be my adopted sister, but she is human. She is only eighteen father. I won't let her get harmed on one of your stupid missions." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin can handle herself. Especially if you trained her. But either way. If you don't fail, she won't be called in. She may not be titled as an agent yet, but she can handle herself like one." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru would not fail. He didn't want his sister to get involved.

2 Months later.

Souta's gang was going out the next street race tournament without him. They thought Naraku had taken him out of commission along with almost killing Kagome. They would be after blood this time. They drove up to where the races were being held. Their were to many racers there for them to attack then.

Inuyasha had a plan though.

"I have a plan to get their crew isolated so we can go on the attack." Inuyasha said as he turned to the group.

"What's your big idea?" Kikyo asked in a sarcastic tone.

She was remembering Inuyasha's last plan that failed miserably.

"Okay, one of us needs to challenge one of Naraku's crew to a race, Then during the race one wreck them near a isolated area and then the crew will come running to their aid. Then we will ambush them while they are one the way down the track." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo looked to Inuyasha.

"Not bad. But who will race?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"I think Kagome should challenge Naraku." He said.


End file.
